


See you again.

by duaa



Series: the ocean [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, open for interpretation, the final chapter ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Sometimes, people's paths collide. Sometimes, they walk in the same direction for a long, long time. They never notice when the distance between their paths increases.Sometimes their paths get tangled up, sometimes they end up walking together forever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/October | Toby Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders
Series: the ocean [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656805
Kudos: 15





	See you again.

**Author's Note:**

> is the endingggg

”Logan! Catch me!”

“Roman, wait I- UMPF” Logan staggered, books scattered at his socked feet. Roman’s arms flung around his neck with practised ease as Logan grasped onto his fiancé's legs. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to kill me!” He teased, smiling softly as Roman furrowed his brow. 

“Uh, excuse me? It’s like you don’t even know me! Obviously I would wait till we were married to kill you!” He clung closer to Logan, fingers splayed against his back. 

“Is that so?” Roman nodded, eyes closed as his lashes rested against his cheek. He looked “Is there a way to perhaps persuade you otherwise?”

“Maybe there is.“ The space between them was shortening, breath mingling as lips touched, familiar yet so foreign. Roman’s hands were at the nape of Logan’s neck, fingers curling into his soft hair, something he always did. Logan was smiling against his lips, a smile reserved for only Roman and Roman alone. There was no comfort in the way Roman arched his back or the way Logan craned his neck - but they didn’t need that. Not when they had each other and all the time in the world.

“Have I managed to persuade you yet?” Logan whispered once they caught their breaths, lowering Roman. 

“I’ll make an exception.” He whispered back, content to just watch Logan for ~~ever~~ now. 

***

Virgil stared at Toby, mouth hanging open as the man in front of him doubled over, arms clutching his sides, shaking. He could feel the wetness on his face, could feel the way his eyeshadow and mascara ran down his cheeks, leaving black streaks in their haze. Toby; the man he thought he could trust, the man he thought he knew, the man he thought he could love; shuddered silently, dropping to his knees with a muffled thud. Toby; the man who betrayed him, who broke his trust irreparably, who hurt in a way so low and filthy. 

“You fucker!” He whispered, throat scratchy. “You absolute son of a -“

“Babe, you -“ Toby wheezed, “you, holy fuck… the look on your, your face!”

“This is not funny! You dumbass! Stop laughing!” Shaking his head to get rid of the water clinging to his hair, he strode towards his boyfriend, stomping his feet with more force than necessary. 

“Aaah, you look so cute!” Toby reached out, only for Virgil to bat his hand away. “Babe, ha, I just had to!”

“I spent hours trying to look flawless, you brute!” Toby wheezed again, pulling Virgil close.

“You already look flawless, Virge…” Silence fell over them like a blanket, only the faint lapping of the sea on the rocks remaining. Toby offered a hesitant smile, concern evident in his eyes. Virgil found himself smiling back, lips quirking upwards the slightest, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Sorry if I crossed a line. I just thought it would be funny, you know, uh, push-“

“Toby. It’s fine.” Toby grinned, all sparkling eyes and holy fuck - how was Virgil supposed to survive when Toby managed to give him a heart attack by just smiling. Virgil smiled weakly, well aware of the heat rushing upto his cheeks, the way his knees felt wobbly, the way his heart hammered in his chest. He found himself falling just a bit more in love with him every single day; trusting Toby with how he never put up a facade, trusting him with every single grimy detail Virgil was ashamed of. The way Toby somehow always ended up on Virgil’s side of the bed. The way he always valued Virgil’s opinion. The way he wrote little notes on every single paper Virgil owned. 

Fuck. 

Virgil looked into Toby’s eyes, hoping to distract himself from his sappy thoughts. His eyes traced the curve of Toby’s lips, the sharp angle of his jawline - ugh. Toby’s grin melted away into a smirk, eyes twinkling like he knew what he did to Virgil, leaning down to close the distance between them, and Virgil knew he was gone. ~~gone, thank you~~

***

“Stooop!” Dorian laughed, free, he was _flying_.

“Okay, okay, okay!” 

The sun filtered in through their blinds, catching Emile’s hair in the most divine way, amber strands of hair in which Dorian buried his hands. His eyes were alit with joy, his grin seemed to go on forever. Dorian turned his head, laying his head over his chest, right where Emile’s heart beat. Emile intertwined their fingers, lifting their hands up. The matching bands on their fingers glinted, and Dorian’s heart was about to burst. 

He sighed, letting his eyes wander over to the pictures scattered up on the wall. There was their wedding day, Emile’s proposal -

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

__\- a picture of the Remus and him, flipping off the camera -

_“Fuck you bitch!”_

_“Fuck you too, bitch!”_

__\- a picture of Emile and Remus, building a sandcastle -

_”Y’know you’re my best friend, right?”_

_“Yeah! You’re my best-est friend, too!”_

__\- and a picture of Virgil and Dorian.

_“Love you.”_

_“Love you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> please know that these scenes have an indefinite time gap between them.  
> if you have any questions, i'll do my best to answer them :)  
> lmk if you see a typo!! hope you like it ❤️💕!!!


End file.
